RaptorWarrior Meets the Doctor
by RaptorWarrior01
Summary: A femme dinobot ninja named Raptorwarrior is having trouble controlling her beast/dino mode and plus her anger and rage are apart of it. Can some one tame and help this Velociraptor autobot? The doctor maybe heading to cybertron next! please let me know about grammer and if I capture the doctor personality ease and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_**Raptor Meets the Doctor**_

**/Me: Hello everyone! I'm sorry but I have writer's block on the Guardians of Halfbreeds. Raptor warrior: yeah the main character is pouting now, sighs Lauren don't forget your stories working on or your homework. Baka! Me: I'm not stupid or an idiot! I just tend to forget things a lot… -_-'… 0.0 Lori…. What are doing here? And everyone I repeat don't make her mad your life depends it. Because she won't save your life from the monsters that lurk in the shadows! Lori: Hello I'm Lori Marie Everblade the writer's main Character of her story called Dragon Warriors. Sorry for the writer and her guardian are being rude and such…-_-'She doesn't own Doctor who or Transformers. But her own characters like her guardian. *leaves*/**


	2. Chapter 2 Cybertron and the Doctor

**/ me: 0.0 help me raptor warrior! * hides behind her* RaptorWarrior: what? What is it Lauren? A decepticon?* has shuriken out and ready to fight* Korra: no worse... *changes to beast form and growls* forgetting my story will you?! Lori: * grabs Korra's tail and holds her back* Doctor: Well then I believe we should get to the story then eh raptor warrior? * helps Lori as well* Raptor warrior: Agreed she doesn't own the doctor. * sees river song* River song: no spoilers dear. /**

-Raptor warrior's pov on Cybertron-

I walked all alone searching for Neko Saber and Blaze Black. But I couldn't find them and I started to feel really angry at the decepticon for destroying cybertron. More importantly I'm madder that I can't find a ship to take me to earth… The planet doesn't sound interesting at all. I could be wrong though. Optimus does know his stuff since he is the leader. Hope my big brother and little sister made it safely to earth.

"That sounds like an insecticon…" I transformed to beast mode and shuriken appear from my tail. I growled and got even angrier for no apparent reason. What happening to me?

The insecticon gets closer and closer. I start circling it while hidden in the shadows. My optics change to a bright amber color and I lost it completely for who knows what reason. Probably because our home was destroyed by cons. I started charging at the insecticon, and jumped up on top of it and bites it wings crashing down into the ground. I don't remember how high we were. Actually I can't remember anything? Why… I started to drag the insecticon and then turn it into scrap metal.

"Grrrrr… Grrrrr…" I keep growling after the insecticon was destroyed. My optics change back. I got scared super scared at the remains. What did I do? It came back to me all so clearly. I completely destroyed an insecticon…

"Raptor there you are we been looking everywhere for you!" Turning towards Blaze and Neko saber. I faked a smile.

"What sups…? Blaze, Neko… found a ship yet? To go to earth." Seeing their reactions to the insecticon I try hiding my fears from them. So they don't worry.

"Not yet... and you still can't control you beast mode?" Neko looks worried and I nod. She sighs and stares out towards the stars for a moment as blaze speaks next.

"Sighs, sis you got be more careful… you may end up hurting us the next time you go all beast on us." His blue optics look somewhat scared yet worried.

"Don't worry bro I would never do that… I love my favorite idiot of a brother and lovable little sis too much to ever hurt you. And if I did I'd never forgive myself…" I mutter the last part so they didn't hear. Looking down for a moment to hide my fear and sadness from them. They worry too much about me.

-The 10th Doctor's pov on earth-

"Alright who ready to go to a planet entirely made of metal and energon as a source of energy I think. But I'm still don't know much about energon though. Or entirely sure about it, because it's very dangerous to humans." I look at the empty tardis and sighed. Looks I'm on my own to explore a planet. Hopefully there some sort of intelligent life there.


End file.
